BIG What If A Tale of Four Friends
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! WHAT IF Harry’s parents didn’t die? Sirius is free, Remus teaches, Harry has a twin, MarySue's GALORE! This is mainly about Harry's Twin sister and her friends. They are like the Marauders, but they call themselves, The Sequels. [sequel to A
1. What REALLY happened?

(A/n: Heh… I dunno how I got this idea…

(A/n: Heh… I dunno how I got this idea…. I was having a terrible urge to pee… then, well, it came to me! Lol! If you don't like "HER" name, lemme know and I'll see if I can find a better one! ^.*)

(P.s. I kinda flipped up the beginning… so…. Yeah….)

(Short chapters… but a LOT of them…. I work better this way! *.^)

October 16, 1981.

"I want Sirius to be our Secret Keeper," came out the defiant voice of 20-year-old James Potter. "I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I trust Sirius with our lives."

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand James."

Within two hours the spell was complete and Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper for the four Potters, James Lily, and their one year old children, Harry and Rose, twins."

May 16, 1987.

"Tag! You're it Rose!"

"No Fair!"

"Why not?"

"'Cuz you're a boy and you run faster and your older than me!" Rose said pointedly.

"So?" Harry stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Only by a half hour!"

"Harrrrrrrrry……….. Rooooooooose… Quit bickering and come on in! Daddy's home." Their mother said.

"Yay!" the two seven year olds squealed happily. They ran in to meet their father.

"You know…." Said James thoughtfully, "no one would ever know that the two of you were twins because you two look SO different." He said with a small smile.

Rose had a mix between red and dark brown hair, whereas Harry's was so brown it was almost black. Harry's eyes were bright green and he wore a plain pair of black glasses. Rose on the other hand had deep brown eyes you could get lost in, and she wore a pair of green glasses for reading, but normally, she wore them in red.

"Daddy, can we PLEASE ride on your broom? Please?"

"Yeah Daddy, PLEASE?" Harry asked. Both children stared at their Daddy with big round eyes and he sighed.

"Ask Mommy if it's okay, and if it is, I'll teach you two to ride." Rose's eyes went so wide that Harry thought that they would explode. Harry grabbed his sister's hand with a quick "COME ON!!!" and they ran into the kitchen where Lily was stirring up some food with her wand, making dinner, the twin's favorite, Beefychicky stew.

"Beefychicky stew" as they dubbed it was a chicken stew, but with beef pieces instead of chicken.

"Mummy…" Rose said, the more outspoken of the two, "Daddy said, if you said, we-"

"We could ride Daddy's broom!" Harry finished quickly, excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Well…" Lily said slowly.

"PLEASE???" asked the childish voices.

"Oh James, you are just as bad as them… Well I guess it's all right, as long as you are back and washed up for supper."

A/n: Is the name Rose okay? I thought because her hair is a brownish reddish color and her mother is named after a flower……??? 


	2. Mini Padfoot

June 6, 1991 (Ur welcome Missie

June 6, 1991 (Ur welcome Missie!!! ^.*)

Rose, a little girl, walked towards a quaint brick house at the end of the road. She rapped on the door and her godfather answered. Sirius smiled and told her that Juliana was upstairs, trying to turn her pencil into a toad. Sirius knew that most likely, she wouldn't be able to do it, so he didn't mind. Suddenly a pretty black haired girl came running downstairs, chasing a toad.

"Hi Rose! I did it Daddy! Ack! NOW where did the bugger go?" and she ran through the house searching for it. "GOTCHA!" here you go Daddy. I couldn't change the stinker back though. It takes to long for me to do it and it hops away before it works." She thrust the toad out to her father.

James Potter stuck his head in the door, laughing his head off. "Great, just what we need, another Sirius Black running around Hogwarts."

"Oh no! The horrors!" Sirius said with a chuckle. He turned the toad back into a pencil. Where'd you find this thing anyway? I don't remember leaving any muggle pencil's lying around…" Sirius said scratching his head.

"Oh you didn't Dad, it was in the attic in a box of stuff labeled 'Stuff'." She said with a smile.

"Yup definitely a miniature Sirius. Always poking around where you're not supposed to." Juliana's face fell.

"Am I in trouble Dad?" she gave Sirius her big brown eyes approach and he sighed.

"Well, you didn't go through the box labeled 'Secret and Highly Dangerous'. So no, you are not in trouble. THIS TIME." He looked at her with knowing eyes.

"Dun worry Daddy, I don't need to go through that box, I did that last month! Come on Rose! Let's go find Harry and go 'splorin'!" and the two children ran out the door giggling.

"Never mind what I said Padfoot, she's WORSE than you."

************************************************************************

"Oh come ON Harry…." Rose said with a groan.

"I don't wanna be with GIRLS." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well you are going to have to get used to it Mr. Potter!" Juliana said with a smirk. "And besides, if we get Missie to come, then-"

"Then even if her brother comes, there would STILL be too many girls." Isn't that what you were opening your mouth to say Harry?" Rose said with a quirky smile.

Harry sighed and muttered a "fine" and Juliana yelled through the window, Auntie Lily! We're going to Reemie's!!! And don't worry! We'll be back before dinner!" she said with a laugh.

Lily sighed. That girl was just impossible. "All right kids, I'll tell your fathers!"

************************************************************************

A/n: I'm going to try and add as much as possible, DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters, the rest belongs to Ye Wonderful Rowling!!!


	3. Oh Evil One (mini chapter)

Oh Evil One (mini chapter)

***In a Dark Forest in Brazil***

"Wormtail. Young Harry Potter should be starting Hogwarts soon."

"Y-y-yes Master, where he will not be under the Fidelius charm any longer." Peter Pettigrew, a short, overweight, and bumbling minion of the Dark Lord.

"Yes you idiot, but he will be under the foolish Mudblood loving Dumbledore's careful watch." Voldemort pressed his forefinger to Wormtail's Dark Mark tattoo and Lucius Malfoy, Rosier, Wilkes, Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery, and Macnair apparated and started bowing to their Lord.

"Lucius, plan for you to find out when the Potters will be going to Diagon Alley and plan a surprise attack on them. We Ineed/I those two wretched children Idead/I. And their cursed father, James Potter. He was so foolish not to join my leagues when I gave him the opportunity."

"Master," the voice of Avery came from beneath his hood, "the prophecy said that the Potter children could not-"

"SILENCE! Do you think I do not know this information? Kidnap those brats and get them here. Leave" and he waved a hand at them. They bowed and disapparated.

"It is Iso/I hard to find good help these days." Voldemort said wearily.


	4. What The Hell Has “Reemie” Been Doing???

A

A.N: HI!!! I'm sorry that everyone seemes to be pissed at me for giving Harry a twin. First her name, now her in herself. I'm sorry! But I don't understand eleven year old boys very well, on the other hand, I used to BE an eleven yr old girl! :) K?? THANK YOU!!!***) (p.s. Holly shi-sh-kabobs. I forgot… its Godrics Hollow.. right? Or is it Grove? It has gotta be Hollow….. yeah…. I think…..)

***JUST DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE MISTAKES HERE, I HAVEN'T GOT SLEEP IN THREE DAYZ!!!***

The three ten year olds walked across the town of Godric's Hollow onto ShadyScape Lane where there was a young boy with pale blonde hair, and a young girl with sandy brown hair sitting on some steps.

(AN: Yes I know your thinking, whut tha flipperz? (dun worry, I only SPEAK like a 5 yr old, im 14. lol enyhoo…..) How could Sirius have a daughter, well, one night, when the Marauders where @ a party, um…. Well… Sirius got a little hott n heavy with a Veela. And well…. Er… HI! J K… I'll go on now.)

"Missie! Bryce! Wutcha doooin?" Juliana asked. Bryce just rolled his eyes and started talking to Harry. Suddenly the two of the got a shared grin that none of the girls were too happy about, and went out into the back of the house.

"I can't believe my birthday is next week! And by the way Missie, Happy Birthday to you! I can't wait for our triple B-Day bash on Friday!" the girlls gave excited outbursts and squeals.

"Oh hello girls, Missie, where did your broth-" Missie shot Remus a dirty look as he had his head stuck out the window. Reemie sighed. "All right, have it your way, where did "BlondieBoy" go? And Rose? Where is your brother?"

The girls exchanged giggles. Rose started to speak but Juliana cut her off, "Hiya Reemie! BlondieBoy and the SuperSeeker went off to the backyard with evil little grins. So, what's up? How are you dealing with Oh Pain In The Behind Missie and the evil stepbrother from planet 'Freak'?" Remus Lupin sighed. He quickly decided it wasn't worth it to reprimand her because she would only ignore him, it just was a waste of time. Missie's hand came out of nowhere and * **THWAP ***-ed Jewlz across the head. Rose cracked up with laughter and Missie and Juliana couldn't help but grin. 

Remus was glad of it. He hadn't seen his niece Missie grin in a long time. Not often since her parents had died anyway. When Missie's mother died from cancer and his brother Romulus remarried to Bryce's mother, Missie became distant. She was only five at the time…. Then, "Romulus, oh Rom, why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? Why?" Remus thought painfully. Death Eaters killed both Bryce's mother and Romulus when the children were eight. Since then, they lived with Remus, since neither of them had any family.

Remus was just happy that they had wonderful friends. "Just like I had when I went to Hogwarts," he thought happily.

"Hulloooooooooo!!! Anybody home?!" Juliana was screeching at him. He hadn't realized that he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Missie, you need to watch out if Reemie's going to start spacing out every time Jewlz makes a smart a-a-a-allic remark. Which happens to be almost all of the time." Rose said with a smirk.

The girls whispered amongst themselves for a moment and Missie said, "Uncle Remmy? Is it- I mean to say," she started after Juliana nudged her for the polite approach. "Rose, Juli and I are going to the store down the road. If Auntie Lily stats to get worried, and comes by, -"

"You'll tell the boys set off a bomb and annihilated us?" Juliana finished hopefully.

"Jewlz! You'll let her know we're there?" Rose said rolling her eyes at Juliana but grinning broadly just the same. Remus sighed again.

"You know you sigh too much! You really need to cut back," the girls started to drag Juliana, "MAYBE FIND A PATCH!" she yelled with a grin and the went down the road. Then Remus heard one of the worst sounds. TROUBLE.

Bryce was saying to Harry, "Oh come on! We gotta freak the girls out! You know how tetchy Rose is about her hair! Maybe if we just-"

"No." Bryce sighed. "Fine! So we don't dye her hair blue… why don't we torture her cat? No…. um…. Steal Mr. Snuggles? No? Harry… come on!"

"Why don't you just torture Juli? Rose well, we are NOT torturing my sister. We're twins. That's like torturing ME. And you can't torture YOUR sis-"

"STEP sis. She is NOT my sister and thank the Gods for that. I don't know WHAT I'd do if THAT was my sister."

"BRYCE! Fine, then do it to Jewlz."

"No way! She enjoys that sort of thing." Remus walked over to the side of the house. "Harry, why don't you go find your sister and co. because Bryce still has some chores to do." He looked meaningfully at Bryce. He knew he was a dead man standing. "Harry, they went to the corner store."

"Um… 'k." and Harry started to run down the road, but the girls were running at top speed towards him chasing three owls who were carrying five envelopes.

"Harry! They came! I think these are it!" Rose yelled, out of breath and panting. "Come on! We gotta get home!" she yelled in his ear practically dragging him to their house with Juliana helping on the other side of him. He was in shock. Harry was ecstatic. He- THEY had been waiting for this for a while and couldn't wait anymore. Finally Harry got a hold of himself and got out of their grasp and ran screaming, "Last one to the our house is a Slytherin!" and they all laughed trying to get there.


	5. The Letters

  
  
  
Panting and out of breath, Juliana got to the Potter's house first. Harry knew his sister would get really pissed at him if she was last, so he slowed down the slightest bit, for that was all he needed as they ran about equally as fast, and she got there first. Juliana said something about a "dirty Slytherin" as she walked past him, grinning wildly saying she had to get home and get James and look at their letters. Suddenly Rose *THWAP*-ed him upside the head, then hugged him.  
"You're barking mad!" he said rubbing his head. Rose giggled.  
"You let me beat you and we all know it, but thanks. Yet I'm warning you, Mister Potter, if you do it again I'll do more than just thwap your head." Harry stared at her with his big green eyes. "Er-..... okay," he said apprehensively.  
"Kids! They came!!! They came! Lily!" James was shout running down the street. Lily came rushing out of the house holding two yellowish envelopes with emerald green writing on the front. "Here you go Harry, Rose." she said as she handed them their letters. The letters were addressed as:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
Bedroom at the end of the Hall  
375 Gryffindor Grove Lane  
Godric's Hollow  
  
And:  
  
Miss R. Potter  
Bedroom near the end of the Hall  
375 Gryffindor Grove Lane  
Godric's Hollow  
  
They ripped them open and they read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss (and Mr. for Harry's) Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Wow..." The twins were breathless. Juliana and Missie came running towards the Potter's home. "We're in! We're in!" they were screaming.  
Rose and Juliana started hugging everyone there, as Missie was hopping up and down screaming, and Lupin, Bryce and Sirius had shown up, and they apparently had walked. Juliana ran to Harry, hugged him deeply, and kissed him on the cheek.  
Everyone stared at her. "WHAT?!" No one answered her. "What?" she asked again.  
"Jeez... I'm not going to kiss any of the girls, and I already kissed Daddy. I'm not going to kiss uncle Reemie or Prongs or Aunt Lily, and there is no way in hell that I would ever want to kiss that." She finished pointing at Bryce.  
Bryce just rolled his eyes and said "Thank the gods for that too, 'cuz if you had I would have lost my lunch."  
Then Missie whispered something into Juli's ear and they both giggled. Everyone looked at them wanting to know what was going on.  
"Oh, well, it's just that Bryce, you didn't eat your lunch." Bryce sighed. "I didn't mean my lunch literally, I just meant that I was gonna hur-" "WE KNOW" everyone said and the girls immediately started up giggling again.  
Harry was still kind of shocked that one of his best friends kissed him. He didn't really mind it. No that wasn't it.... He was just sort of confused.  



	6. Diagon Alley/The Crush Begins

(A/n: I'm going to change the title to the story... but I am not really sure what to do... *sigh*)

(A/n: I'm going to change the title to the story... but I am not really sure what to do... *sigh*)

(And also... I *LOVE* getting reviews, it boosts my ego *SO* much and even if it's negative, it gets me mad and I write more just to show that I am a good writer, lol. (I am *SO* stuck up! Loo... not!)

August 1, 1991

Missie Lupin was sitting on the doorstep of her Uncle Remus (or "Remmy" as she called him)'s house in Godric's Hollow early that morning. Missie started to sort through her Chocolate Frog cards. She sighed and she noticed she was picking up that habit from Remmy. She was sighing because she had six Agrippa's, but she couldn't find one Morgana. Maybe she could trade one of her Agrippa's for a couple cards she _didn't_ have to some kid on the Hogwarts Express. Agrippa _was_ a fairly rare card. Missie had the most luck out of her friends when it came to random things so whenever they bought chocolate frogs, they had Missie pick them out.

"Uncle Reemie thinks I'm going to turn out to be some great Diviner out of some stupid luck," she thought bitterly standing up. "I do not know _what_ I'm going to be good at yet, and I don't want to disappoint anyone. Unless they become disappointed in me playing pranks 'cuz that's not _ever_ going to happen." She kicked a rock on the ground. "Oh, I might as well see what Juliana is doing.... Maybe we can go to Diagon Alley today," she thought walking down the road.

Missie wasn't the only person thinking that way. James was calling through the house "Lily! Have you seen Harry's Nimbus?"

"No honey, why don't you just ask Rose if he can borrow hers?"

"Because she's riding it right now!" he yelled with a sigh. "And he can't use mine because I lent it to Bryce already. Oh! Never mind dear! Got it!"

"Hun?" Lily said poking her head through Harry's room door. "Don't let them play too long. We should go to Diagon Alley today to get the children their things."

"Okay." and Prongs walked out of the room and into their yard.

Rose was riding towards Missie's house on her broom and bumped into her. "Heya Missie! Where ya going?"

"To Juli's...."

"Cool, wanna lift there?" Rose could tell that Missie wanted some alone time with Juliana to plan a prank on Harry and Bryce and Rose would only squash their plans because Rose would never play a trick on Harry.

"I'm going to the store, but I don't mind dropping you off there."

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell..... All right. Thanks. By the way," she started as she climbed on behind her. "I'd watch Harry's hair tomorrow." she said hair with a smirk.

"Ooooh... you two are _terrible._"

"Of course we are, why do you think you're our friend?" and at that the girls started giggling.

(Three hours later.)

"Okay now, just take a _pinch_ of floo powder. Harry, a _pinch_. Not a fistful." Sirius said. Harry blushed. "Are you going to tease me about that _forever_ Paddy? I was _four_."

"Yes, I think I will actually." The girls giggled and Harry shot them a dirty look. Rose stopped and suddenly her eyes went wide. She turned to Missie and Jewlz and started whispering furiously into their ears. Remus caught a couple words,

"I..... AWESOME.... We could..... payback.... for...... he...... wonderful......" They looked halfway between laughter and solemness as they went into the fire and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

What Rose had been saying was, "I have an AWESOME idea girls. We could get payback on evil Bryce for when he was going to take our WONDERFUL idea of dying hair blue...." but she had gotten cut off when Sirius laughed and said, "Come on, into the fire girls."

When they got there, they waited for Sirius to come out and Jewlz said, "You know Daddy, its a good thing we're witches or that would have sound totally wiggy."

"Wiggy?" he said stifling a laugh. "Ugh, those muggle American magazines...."

"The girls followed Lily and Harry into Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions while the three men and Bryce went to get the books. Bryce mumbled something about getting his robes some other time.

Jewlz, Rose, Missie and Harry went to the back of the shop to be fitted while Lily looked for some new dress robes. (But Mum- you have like, fifty!" Harry said. "Well having fifty-three won't be much of a difference.")

There was a boy who looked to be their age who was on a stool getting fitted. He had a pale, pointed face and looked at the group.

"Are you all going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yup. You?" Missie asked. Rose was too busy staring at him to respond. _He is *SO* CUTE!!!_ Rose was thinking.

"Yes, my mother's next door buying my books with my sister. I really don't see why first years can't bring their own broomsticks."

"Oh my god! I _know._ My dad said something about possibly sneaking in mine. James said he prob'ly would try to get Harry and Rose to sneak in theirs too." Juliana said smiling.

"Oh really? What houses do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm in Slytherin. My entire family line has been. I mean if not, then I would want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, they can't be too bad. But if I got stuck in Hufflepuff I'd most likely leave."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor. Well, I should. Mum and Dad were both in it. Rose, what house do YOU want to be in? Gryffindor... right?" Harry asked.

Rose was still looking at this boy. "I think I'll want to be in Slytherin." she said dreamily. Juliana looked scandalized and Missie was looking wide eyed. Harry had his eyes narrowed and the boy noticed her staring. He smiled. She _was_ pretty.

"Rose!" Harry snapped now noticing the reason for her saying that. "Hmm?" she said looking to her twin.

Missie and Juliana burst into a fit of giggles and the boy started to grin wider. Rose just realized that she had been staring at this mysterious boy the entire time and everyone knew. She started blushing. "Er- I mean to say er- Gryffindor, but Slytherin can't be as bad as everyone says it is." She said quickly under Harry's glare.

"Okay. Your done." Madam Milkim said cheerfully to the pale boy. He jumped down and said, "See you all on the train." and walked out with his robes after handing her the money.

As soon as they were out of the shop and alone, Harry started on his sister.

"I can't BELIEVE you! Slytherin??? WHAT were you thinking!?" he practically yelled.

"Shove off oh perfect one. Humph. I'm going to find Missie and Jewlz." she said menacingly.

"Fine. I'm just going to have a small chat with Dad and-"

"HARRY! You _wouldn't_!" she cried putting a hand to her mouth. But she knew he would. And everyone knew what James Potter thought of Slytherins. 'He was CUTE! Okay, it's something girls do! They stare at the cute boy and nod their heads. YOU Mr. Potter will get a LOT of that at school! So don't get all tattletale or me ! Or I'll-"

"You'll _what?_"

"I'll tell Mum what _really_ happened to her French vase. You know, the one you transfigured into a giant locust and it flew away."

"Er- Fine. I don't tell, and YOU don't tell."

"Tell what?" said Remus noticing the two quarreling, which they didn't do often in the least. 

************************

(A/n: I'm writing more now, but if i go on it'll be a 10x its normal length chapter!!!)


	7. Diagon Alley and Oh Boy, James is Pissed...

(A/n: Ya know... i just realized sumthin.... I'm going to Have FOUR MARY SUES IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!! The INSANITY!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! J Good. I AM crazy. Soon enough you will see a guide to all of my stories w/ the characters.) ^. * Enjoy! ^. *

Rose, who was much more apt to lying than Harry was said, "Reemie! Shhh... we don't want Mum and Daddy to find out what we're getting them for their anniversary. You know it IS next week. What did you get them?"

Remus smiled, "Padfoot and I are sharing the cost to get them a pensieve. What are you two getting them?"

"Reemie!" Rose said looking surprised. "I can't believe you. We can't tell you and ruin the surprise now, can we?" She said with a grin she was trying to hide but couldn't.

Now it was Remus's turn to be surprised, he had actually fallen for that. Remus shook his head and walked over to the ice cream shop. (A/n: I forgot the name...) where the rest of them were sitting.

"That was close..." Harry said as they went back. Their mother looked a bit upset.

"James, you'll never believe who was in Madam Milkim's today while we were getting the kid's clothes."

"Who Lily?" James asked her.

"Lucius Malfoy's kid. You know that Death Eater who you brought in a couple of years ago? Well I guess his son is going to Hogwarts this year too." James Potter was one of the best Auror's out there.

"Perfect." James said thick with sarcasm. "Well Harry I guess that you and Rose are going to be rivaling with that Slytherin." Rose instantly felt a wave of guilt. She had no idea that that boy was a Death Eater's son. But damn he was SEXY.... She shook her head. What WAS she thinking.

Harry was staring at her and she knew why. He was most likely thinking the same thin. Rose giggled. "Well I hope he's not thinking the sexy part..." she thought to herself.

"I heard that...." Missie thought. Rose giggled again. She had forgotten that this morning the two of them tried an all day potion to read another's thoughts.

"Hey Dad, just a hypothetical question... if one of us ever, um.... Hooked up with a Slytherin... would you get mad?"

"Hmmm... JUST a hypothetical question eh? Well, it depends on the person." Suddenly he did something the children had never seen him do before and glared at Lily who was blushing furiously.

"So, if say, oh I dunno, if Rose here liked a certain Dra-"

"Shut the hell up HARRY!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the shop was staring at her.

"Rose!" Lily said, shocked. 

"Harry, if you want to live to go to Hogwarts, you better keep your fat mouth shut! And Sorry Mum..."

Lily was appalled and James looked as though he knew what was going on. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful though, they got their supplies and then went to the Magical Menagerie. Missie picked out a striped kitty and promptly named it Peppermint Spank. It was tan with gray stripes. Juliana got a black owl at Eyelops Owl Emporium and named him Hades. Rose decided to get a kitten but she couldn't decide on the color. The assistant knew what to do. She led Rose to the back of the shop with the sweetest gray kitten with white feet and the lady showed her that it did something special. The kitten changed colors every 24 hours at midnight. It could change the colors like... it could be a striped orange cat, or a black cat, but it would always be a shorthaired tabby cat. Rose was so exited. "But every 6 days, it will return to its original color, and the way to tell if its yours, it will always have this white diamond on its head." The store person said to her. Rose decided to name it Chameleon or Cammy for short, even though it was a boy cat. Harry also got an owl. A snowy one and it was very beautiful. Missie kept screaming at him to name it Hooterz... but Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"No WAY." He said determined. He decided to name her Cliodna

They went home, but everyone was too tired to talk. James was looking livid though and had figured out who Rose had a crush on.

Rose decided to write her friends letters, and stole Clio

Dear Jewlz, send this along to Missie when you are done, k?

Dad found out that I like Draco Malfoy, that hunky blonde boy in the robes shop!!! So, I'm grounded from going out, playing with you guyz, or pulling pranks until Hogwarts!!! SO not fair!!! 

Love,

Rose

Rose went up to Harry's room and asked if she could borrow Cliodna. He grunted a yes and she sent out the letter. "Good-bye freedom" she said quietly, as it's wings flapped down the street.

(A/n: Sorry, it WAS going to be a LOT longer, but when I woke up in the morning, i forgot wut I wuz going to write! ^.*) (Damn writerz block!!!)


	8. The Argument And

August 31, 1991  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! I WON'T!  
  
"Yes! You WILL."  
  
"I WON'T Stop liking Draco Malfoy and YOU can't MAKE Me!!!!!  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Sure! You're REALLY going to think you can stop me from having a crush on someone while, I'M AT HOGWARTS???."  
  
"A) Remus will be there, and B) I can always last minute send you to Beauxbatons!"  
  
"You WOULDN'T!" Rose stood there screaming at her father in shock. "You CAN'T. Besides, even if you tried, Harry would HATE you Hate You HATE you!!!"  
  
"You better not let that sorting hat put you into Slytherin." James said, livid with anger. WHY was his daughter defying him? He was a MALFOY.  
  
Rose stood in the hallway, tears streaming down her face. "You wouldn't understand," she spat at him, "because you had your PERFECT life with Mum and Paddy and Reemie and I'm here, trying to live my OWN life, and YOU are trying to tell me who I CAN and CAN'T have a crush on! He most likely doesn't even like ME! It's CALLED a CRUSH Dad! He prob'ly doesn't like ME! So WHY are you making this out to be SUCH a BIG issue!? WHY?"  
  
"Because he is Lucius Malfoy's SON, and like Father, like Son."  
  
"Yeah." Rose said with disgust playing over her face. "And you're thinking, Like Mother Like Daughter as well aren't you? I HEARD about Mum. Okay? I'm not daft. And I'm not DEAF either. You call your talking and sometimes SHOUTING secretive? Or quiet? Harry and I BOTH can hear you. Hell, the NEIGHBORS can hear you." Rose stormed off into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"I'm not done with you! YOU GET BACK OUT HERE NOW!!!" he screamed, then thinking, "Why am I yelling at her to open her door like a muggle would? Get a grip James, it's called a WAND... I can't believe she knows... does Harry REALLY know too...?"  
  
"Alohomora!" he said loudly and the door burst open. Rose was sitting on her bed sobbing.  
  
"Go to Hell James" she gasped between sobs. That really stung. How could he let her do that to him? "You don't even like me do you Dad?" she asked him glaring.  
  
"Of course I do, I love you swee-" "Shut up. I know you LOVE me. But you don't LIKE me. How could you I have a SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH on a Slytherin. A CRUSH. Like I said, you don't understand. You've always had Mum, so you think the first people I get a crush on, I'm going to fall in love with and marry, don't you? Don't deny it."  
  
James stared at his daughter. "How can she say that to me?" he thought. "How can she just sit there and think that? But it's true. ^That's why she thinks that way." James didn't know how to answer her, if he said she was right, then she would get mad at her, and if he lied, she would know he was lying. "And hate me even worse." He walked over to her bed and sat down. He stroked her hair.  
  
"I just don't want you to start liking boys, you're so young." She pulled away from his touch. "You liked Mum the moment you saw her, and that was on the train to Hogwarts. And DON'T say that it was different then. You know that annoys me so." Rose sighed.  
  
James shook his head. "Fine, I'll... I'll... I'll just like, go and.... I'm going to bed."  
  
"YOU are just avoiding the issue."  
  
"Damn it Rose! WHY are you doing this? WHY? Know what? I don't want to even think about this now. You are going to school tomorrow and I am NOT dealing with this."  
  
Rose's eyes were wide and her lip was trembling, James had never swore at her before. He went to comfort her, but she swatted his hand away. "Like I said before James, Go. To. HELL!" she shrieked out the last word as loud as possible with bitter tears. "Leave me alone." And he did.  
  
  
  
  
(A/n: I'm not QUITE positive of this entire conversation's reason... but I think I know what I'll do with it. And NEVER FEAR! (I think I *LIKE* that line) Some questions will be answered in the next part. And YES, the train trip is the next part. I'm not going to torture you any further.... *I think!* *grins evilly* Muahahahahahahahaha!!!   



	9. Forgiveness and The Start of The Train R...

September 1, 1991 Seven A.M.  
  
  
Rose walked out of her room and Harry saw how terrible she looked. Harry pulled her into his room.  
  
"You okay Rose?" he asked her gently. Her eyes were so red.  
  
"Uh huh. Just a.... a bit... a bit... Oh HARRY!" she threw her arms around his neck. "Look, just TALK to dad, K?"  
  
"You- you heard?" she said in between sobs pulling a bit away.  
  
"Harry grinned a bit, "How could I not?" Rose smiled and ran out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy? Daddy!?. Then she saw her mother. "Mum? Have you seen daddy?  
  
She smiled and as Rose guessed, she had, like Harry, heard the entire argument the night before.  
  
"Oh, he's in the parlor drinking coffee and yelling at the Daily Prophet like always darling." She messed up Rose's hair as she ran down the two flights of stairs.  
  
"Daddy?" Rose asked meekly as she poked her head around the corner of the room. She saw him look up from the Quidditch section of the Daily prophet muttering "How could they have won? They were DEFINATLEY cheating."  
  
"Daddy?" She repeated as she stepped into the living room.   
  
"Hmm Rose?" he said smiling slightly. "Daddy....? I'm sorry..."  
  
"Me too." and James's smile grew.  
  
Rose walked in and promptly hugged her father. "Daddy I'm REALLY re-"  
  
"Shhh... I know..." And they both knew that everything was right again between them.  
  
"Right, well, have you gotten all of your things packed yet?"  
  
"Uh huh! Wanna see the really cool new spell I learned?"  
  
"Sure!" he smiled at her enthusiasm."  
  
"Accio Trunk!" shout shouting, squeezing her eyes shut, and pointing her wand in the air and just as it came down the stairs she shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" as slowly drifted it down to the ground.  
  
"Rose! That was a fourth year spell!" he said shocked. "Well, I was looking through some of mommies old books and notes and I saw that one and some tips for it." she said proudly. "And d'you know what Jewlz did last night?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"She turned her bed into a potato!!! I didn't believe her at first, but she REALLY did!" James already knew of this since Padfoot sent him an excited owl about it.   
  
  
  
( A/n: I'm sorry, I suck at sappy stuff, but I realized too late that like, UGH, I had to end up the evil fight scene that I can't believe I wrote...)  
  
(Here we go! Train ride!))  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked at her husband.  
  
"Yes Lily?" he was right behind her and grasped at her slim waist kissing the back of her head.  
  
"James, why didn't you have you son pack up yesterday afternoon like I had my daughter do?" She glared at him.  
  
"Well, so he's my son when he does something wrong... and Rose is your daughter when she does something right?" "Precisely," she said briskly.  
  
"Now get him packed while I fill up the car." The Potters had a sweet looking black convertible with (it WAS James's idea...) fire stripes on the sides. (I don't know about cars or models and such. So sue me. NOT Literally!!!!!)  
  
James sighed and went upstairs. "Harry James Potter! WHY didn't you pack yesterday?"  
  
"Er- because you made me go over Moony's and hang out with Bryce AGAIN."  
  
"Er- oh yeah... Er- We should get you packed then... the train leaves in two hours..." And James magically packed him up and shooed him into the car along with his trunk plainly saying "HARRY J. POTTER" and he started the car.  
  
"Okay, we're picking up Bryce and Missie while Moony apparates to King's Cross. And Padfoot is taking Juli on his flying motorbike. So off we go."  
  
(blech bad I know....)  
  
King's Cross Station 10: 43  
  
  
They got to the train station and James brought the children over to the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. There they saw a woman with four boys and a little girl with flaming red hair.   
  
"Mom, can't I go..." piped up the small girl who happened to be holding her mother's hand.  
  
"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you go first."  
  
The oldest boy marched through the barrier, then Harry went through with Rose, and Bryce and Lily, and lastly, Missie and James. Once at the the platform, they met up with Remus, Sirius, and Jewlz.   
  
"Come ON! We only have five minutes left! We gotta get on!" Missie cried pulling on Reemie's sleeve. "I can't wait for you to be our Defense teacher! This is going to be so cool!" Remus rolled his eyes. He had gotten a letter from Dumbledore in the middle of August confirming his position.  
  
"Bye sweeties. Harry, if Snape gives you a hard time-"  
  
"Punch him in the nose." James finished for Lily. The girls giggled at this, but Lily gave him a stern look.  
  
"No! James! Harry, just owl us if he's being horrible. Better yet, owl us AND tell Moony."  
  
"K Mum!" And Harry boarded the train. "Rose, honey, I'm going to miss you, and if Snape gives YOU a hard time, just do what comes naturally, try to make him feel like a total git." Lily said.  
  
After all of the children had their good-byes, they boarded the train. They all decided on the last compartment which was empty so far and they got comfortable.  
  
The youngest red haired boy came in, with dirt on his nose and looked around.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" he asked looking at Bryce, then Harry, then at the three girls.   
  
"Sure! Plenty of room in here! Do you know anything about transfiguration?"  
  
"Er- well"  
  
"JULIANA!" shrieked Rose. "Geez, don't be mean to him! Come on and sit, but don't mind Jewlz here, she's er- um she's a bit on the prankish side and is a complete expert at transfiguration."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Come and sit over here with me , what's your name by the way?" Harry asked him, desperate to talk to someone besides the girls and Bryce.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. And you're..."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, and THAT red haired brat is-"  
  
"Hey! I am SO not a brat Harry! I'm Rose, his twin sister. And this is one of my best friends, Juliana Black, the evil one who tried to be mean to you."  
  
"Hi. But how would her asking me about transfiguration be mean?" he asked quizzically.  
  
Juli! Show him! Come on Rose, let her! I'm Missie Lupin, and this here is step brother Bryce."  
  
"From planet 'freak'" Juliana finished for her. "Sure what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you transform um... your cat case."  
  
"Playtime.... and that would be Rose's cat case. His name is Cammy and he changes colors. Watch this.... Hmmm..." she thought for a moment and with a flick of her wrist and a total look of concentration on her face, she turned it into a chair. "Voila."  
  
"Cool." he said in awe.  
  
"That's IT! I'm going to find some people on this train with a LIFE." Bryce said, irritated, and stood up and left the compartment.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately started to talk about Quidditch, and the girls launched into conversation about the awesome map (Exactly the same as the Marauder's Map but new, Sirius made it on old parchment for cooler effect.) that Sirius had given them, since James insisted on giving Harry the Marauder's Map. But Rose had an invisibility cloak since James's mother died four years ago and left another in his possession. So Harry had one too.  
  
( A/n: Cutting this short! Sorry! But I'm still writing more now! NEVER FEAR!)  
  



	10. New Friends and Juli Shows Off.

(A/n: I dunno why... but I've been writing SO much lately!! YAY!!! Enywayz.. For someone who asked, a Mary-Sue is someone who you make up and put into a fan fic, then make them to be like you. Missie, I hope you like how I displayed ur character!!!!!)  
  
  
(I like munkeyz)  
  
  
  
Then a boy with white blonde hair walked into their compartment. It was Draco Malfoy. Rose's face turned bright red instantly.  
  
"Hullo. We weren't properly introduced before. I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted and Rose *thwap*-ed him  
  
"Oh, you think my name's funny don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I do think it's funny. Your a dragon of the bad family?" Missie shot at him.  
  
"Never mind these two gits Draco, it's nice to see you again," Rose said extending out her hand to him. He shook it.  
  
"I'm Rose."  
  
"Rose what?" Rose didn't want to tell him her surname, because of her father.  
  
"Rose Potter. And I'm her twin brother, Harry Potter, son of James Potter. You know, the Auror who put your slime of a father in Azkaban." Draco Malfoy stood there shocked.  
  
"Yeah, so? What? Do you expect me to thank you on bended knee or something? Thanks to your father, I'm not scared to go home, Potter. So don't think I'm going to be like Lucius and join You-Know-Who." Draco regained his composure quickly glaring at Harry. Juliana and Missie both gasped. Rose just stared at Harry with malice in her eyes.  
  
But Harry wasn't fazed in the least. "Too afraid to say his real name? You know, Voldemort." Ron winced and Draco flinched. Missie looked a tad bit uneasy but Juli and Rose weren't affected by it.  
  
"Harry! I cannot! Believe you! My God Harry!" Rose shrieked and suddenly, slapped him accross the face. "Get. A. GRIP!" Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight huh?" he looked at his twin.  
  
"Shove it. You know perfectly well I can beat you at fisticuffs. You may be better at sports, but I have ALWAYS been better at dueling, wizard AND Muggle. Plus, Mum would be shocked to find out that you hit a girl, and your own sister!" Harry was looking uneasy.  
  
" Er- I guess I'll just leave then. I was TRYING to be polite Potter." He spat at Harry. "Bye Rose, Juliana, Missie." And he walked out.  
  
Rose suddenly swooped down to her napsack and took out a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink. She set right to work on righting a letter.  
  
"Don't even think about using Cliodna." Harry said after a minute or two.  
  
"Wasn't planning on it... Done! Juliana, can I use Hades?"  
  
"Sure, no prob." She took the letter and read it quickly. She attached the letter to his leg and said, "Lily Evans Potter." And the bird left out of an open window.  
  
A girl and a boy came in to the compartment an hour later. The girl had bushy brown hair and large front teeth. The boy had a round face and was looking very worried.  
  
"Hi, have you seen my toad, Trevor?" The girls shook their heads no and Ron and Harry muttered that they hadn't seen a toad any where. "Oh, okay, by the way, I'm Neville." and they both left.  
  
A witch with a food cart came bustling in a few minutes later. Harry, Juliana, Rose, and Missie jumped up but Ron mutterd about having brought sandwiches.  
  
"Don't be an idiot Ron, come on, we don't mind sharing money with you." Missie said, then turned to Juliana, "8 sickles for you both?" she asked turning to Rose. They both nodded. "Okay." she said the witch. I want one galleon and eight sickles worth of chocolate frogs, picked out by me by hand." The woman nodded.  
  
"That'll be sixteen frogs." Missie started to look at each one and picked them out.  
  
"I would like eight Bertie Botts Ever Flavor Beans." Rose said.  
  
"And I will have eight Cauldron Cakes and eight Pumpkin Pasties. And we're sharing the cost." Juliana said.  
  
"Well, all right," the lady said shocked. "That's six galleons and twelve sickles."  
  
The girls fished through their Moke Skin money bags and pulled out two galleons and four sickles each and they dumped all of their candy on a seat.  
  
"Come on Ron." Rose said. Harry also got some candy and sat next to Ron. Rose and Harry were staying away from each other and shooting daggars at one another. They all split up all of the candy they bought with each other.  
  
About half of an hour later, the girls decided to get changed so Ron and Harry left to put their robes on as well. When they came back, Missie and Ron immediately started to discuss their chocolate frog cards.   
  
"Wow! You have Agrippa?"   
  
"Six."   
  
"Woah..."   
  
"D'you want to trade some cards?"   
  
"Definately!"  
  
Harry decided to watch Juliana and Rose put on a show of charms by Rose and Transfiguration by Juli. They pulled out their wands and suddenly the girl who had been with Neville came in and started to talk. She sounded rather bossy.  
  
"Have any of you seen Neville's toad?"  
  
"Nopes.... He still hasn't shown up?" Missie said thinking, "Geez, is she always this bossy or is she just saving it for us?"  
  
"Ooh! Are you two doing magic?" she said disregarding Missie and looking at Juliana and Rose in a dueling position. Sirius hhad taught them how to duel with his and James's wands when they were younger. Sirius was the dueling captain at school. "Let's see it then." and she sat down next to Harry. " I've tried a few simple spells and they have all worked for me." she said smugly. "No one in my entire family has magic n their blood and my parents were so pleased when I got my letter. I mean, it's the best school for witchcraft out there, I heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" She spoke very quickly.  
  
Juliana sighed deeply, and Missie and Rose knew what was coming next.  
  
"Well! I see someone is a bit enthusiastic about school. But you only learned the first year books by heart? I'm ashamed of you. Tut tut tut. Rose here does fourth year charms, and I do fourth year Transfiguration. Missie, the brown haired one, can do fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts, and we all are at third year standards except what I've told you. And Harry there," she said pointing to him, "is the best flier I've seen besides James, their father, and Rose is next to that, but Rose is only into it for the tricks. Harry's a seeker. By the way, Missie, Rose, Harry, and I are at fifth year standards for dueling." Juliana said with a smirk..  
  
"Juliana..." Missie said warningly, but with a smile across her face, trying not laugh. "Don't be so cruel. She is a muggle born after all." Hermione was shocked. She had expected on being the smartest first year, like in all her other schools.  
  
"Ack, Herm, don't mind Jewlz, she just likes to show off. Believe me. We have been practicing spells since we were five. Really. No Big Deal. Plus, our parents were-"   
  
"AHEM." Missie said a bit painfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, Our parents and Uncle were the smartest kids in Hogwarts. Harry and I are twins, and our Mum was Headgirl, and our Dad was Headboy. Sirius, Juli's dad, was Head Prefect, and Missie's Uncle Remus is going to be our Defence teacher. And by the way, they were all best friends at school." Rose said smiling kindly.  
  
"Oh, so... You haven't introduced yourselves properly. I mean, seriously girls." Harry said. Harry stood up and got in front of her, "I'm Harry Potter, how d'you do?"  
  
"Hullo. Nice to meet you."  
  
Rose bumped Harry out of the way playfully. They had forgoton their argument for the time being. "I'm Rose and unfortunately his younger sister, we're twins." she said this with a smile.  
  
"I'm Juliana Black, hi." she said quickly and irritated.  
  
"Missie Lupin, Reemie is teaching our DatDa class. Reemie is my Uncle Remus actually."  
  
"Er- Ron -er - Weasley." Ron was still shocked from what Juliana had said.  
  
"Don't be scared of my sister and her pallies. There is No. Need."  
  
"Oh, they were pulling our legs. Whew." Ron looked relieved.  
  
"Er- no. They can do all that stuf. I swear, they are worse than well, the Marauders." Ron and Hemione had puzzled looks on their faces. " I'll tell you later." Harry sighed.  
  
"Do you want to go and sit in another compartment? Ron asked Harry and Hermione. "Yeah." And they left.  
  
The girls decided they would look over their map again. Ten minutes later a girl walked in and Juliana's jaw dropped so low they thought it would fall off her head. And immediately they realised why.  
  
Everone always thought of Juliana being the most beautiful girl they had every seen. And Juli was proud of it but she wasn't vain, nor did she flaunt it. But it was her pride. The girl who had walked in had a silver blonde hair that reached the end of her waist. She has a pale, very smooth complexion and slightly pointed features. Her eyes were a startling silver blue. And around her face and the end of her hair, it twirled in soft curls.   
  
She was drop. Dead. Gorgouse. But she seemed quite shy as she entered the compartment.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kriztyn. Kriztyn Malfoy."  
  
  
  
  
(A/n: Okay..... How was it??? Likey? PLEASE R/r just so know people are reading my story!!! Thanks!!! P.s. You pronounce it, Kriz-teeyin. But quickly. K? YAY!!!!! I wrote SO much here... whew.)  
  



	11. A First Glimse at Hogwarts

"Hi, I'm Kriztyn. Kriztyn Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, are you related to Draco Malfoy?" Rose asked her excitedly.  
  
"Er- um... yes, I'm his younger sister."  
  
"Hmm? I thought he was in his first year though... Oh! Come and sit down!" Missie said.  
  
"Thanks." She sat down looking at the three girls.  
  
"Um, we're in the same year because his birthday is in January. I don't turn eleven until December." The girls nodded. Juliana elbowed Rose and Rose noticed the map in her hands. She quickly shoved it into her bag. Kriztyn smiled.  
  
"Well, this is quite unfair. You all know my name, but I haven't a clue as to who you are. Well except for you." She said nodding towards Jewlz.  
  
"You are Juliana Black, right?"  
  
"Yeah... How'd you know?"  
  
"Well I was told by a few people that the most beautiful girl on the train was Juliana Black." Juliana flushed.  
  
"Nah, you got your facts messed up. You're prettier than me..." Kriztyn sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What?" Rose asked her. "Oh, it's just that I don't get why people say that... never mind... Anyway... names?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm Rose Potter."  
  
"I'm Missie Lupin."  
  
Kriztyn giggled at Rose's name. "WHAT?" Rose asked perturbed.  
  
"Er, well is your brother that really cute boy with the big glasses and dark brown hair?"  
  
Rose sighed. "No way! The glasses and hair fit the description.... but CUTE?" she said with a grin. "Yeah, it's him I s'pose."  
  
"Er- would you girls think it odd for me to er- speak like an American would and not all Miss Priss and Proper?"  
  
The girls sighed in relief. "Thank GOD! We thought you ALWAYS sounded like that." Missie said.  
  
"Ack! No way!" she said, instantly losing her accent. "Ya see, I grew up in the U.S. 'cuz I went to boarding school there for like, forever. So I um, well, I picked up on the accent and the speech.  
  
The girls all laughed.  
  
"Hey, I think the train's slowing down." Juliana said. And it was.  
  
When the train finally stopped, they went over to a very large man. "Firs' years! Over 'ere! Firs' years! No more 'en four to a boat!"  
  
"Hagrid! Hi!" Rose said. Rose, Missie and Juliana knew Hagrid from their parents having him over once in a while.  
  
"Hullo Rose! Where is yer brother?" Hagrid called out to her. She just shrugged.  
  
"Four to a boat! Come on 'ere." Missie got into an empty boat, and Kriztyn followed her, then Rose and lastly, after looking around a bit, Juliana.  
  
"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked who had a boat to himself. "All right then. FORWARD!"  
  
As the boats drifted toward the castle the girls were in a silent awe. "DUCK!" There was a long weave of ivy hanging down and everyone lowered their heads. Then they saw Hogwarts castle. It was gorgeous and it was such a gigantically large, splendid castle. The small boats approached it and Hagrid shooed everyone out of them.  
  
"Oi! You there! Din'tcha say you lost yer self a toad?"  
  
"Trevor!" Neville cried happily.  
  
The children all walked up a flight of stone steps and Hagrid knocked three times on a big oaken door.  
  
  
  
  
(A/n: SORRY it was so short and that it took me so long to post it. My laptops A drive is broken and that's where I keep my story when I write because I write best at night. It is such a pain. I have quite a bit written now, but I have to transfer it all onto my comp. So twice as much typey time... UGH!!!!! Grr Argh...)   



	12. The Sorting Ritual

The children all walked up a flight of stone steps and Hagrid knocked three times on a big oaken door

The children all walked up a flight of stone steps and Hagrid knocked three times on a big oaken door.

A stern looking woman answered the door, _she must be Professor McGonagall_, Rose thought to herself.

"This way, you will go through these doors when I come for you," leading them into a small room. "The four houses that you can be sorted into are Gryffindor, which is the house that I happen to be Head of, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses will-" Rose immediately decided not to listen, as she already knew the whole gist, as did Missie and Juli. It seemed as though Kriztyn did as well.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up a bit while I am gone." She said, surveying Harry's layabout hair, Ron's smudged nose, and other little things like that. Rose turned to Juliana.

"Jewlz. Try your hardest to get into Gryffindor, if that fails, get into Ravenclaw. We'll be rooting for you, and we will try to get into the house you are in no matter what. _Even_" she said, cutting Missie off, "if you somehow manage to get stuck in the Slyth House. Now Kriztyn, are you with us?" Kriztyn merely nodded her head and said, "Way."

"This way" McGonagall had just come back. The four girls gulped, and filed into a line behind the professor.

"Oh my..." Juliana gasped. "I knew the ceiling was enchanted and beautiful, but I had absolutely no idea as to how utterly spectacular it is..." she whispered to Missie.

Then the Sorting Hat burst into song:

__

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

And on it went, singing its song about the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. (A/n: Wanna hear the song? Book One. Muahahahahaha)

McGonagall started to call out names, "Ackerly, Stewert!" But none of the girls paid any attention until they heard, "Black, Juliana!" Juli walked up to the three legged stool grinning and waving her hand saying, "Juliana Black, VOTE FOR ME!" (A/n: Partly inside joke... but if you've seen the cartoon show Doug, the mayor was always saying that! ^.*) McGonagall juust sighed and said, "It's going to be a long year with another Black around."

Jewlz sat down and put the overly large and ratty hat on her head.

__

Hmmm... Let's see here, very intelligent. Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you though, they don't quite have the knacks for a prankster such as yourself. Yes, Slytherin would be a much better choice. Ah, yet your bravery surpasses it all, so I think you will be great in GRYFFINDOR! And it shrieked the last word aloud for the entire Great Hall to hear.

Rose, Missie, and Kriz all cheered for her, along with the Gryffindors at the table. The next time they bothered to pay attention was when "Lupin! Bryce!" was called up. He swaggered up there, and tried the hat on.

__

Well! You are a very mean spirited person, you are not incredibly brave, and you certainly aren't genius material either. You're lazy- Listen hat! I didn't come here to be insulted, dirt rag! _Yes, definitely SLYTHERIN!_

Missie was a bit shocked at the hat's choice for her stepbrother's house. _Slimy git._ She thought to herself. _I always knew he was a bad apple._

"Lupin, Marcy!" and Juliana shouted from the crowd. IT'S MISSIE!" Missie grinned, and walked up going, "Missie Lupin! Don't! Vote for me! Doh!" and she settled down with the hat.

__

Hmmm...? Ravenclaw? No, you don't care much for school. Not Hufflepuff, you are not a terribly hard worker. Yes the house that would suit you best is GRYFFINDOR!

"Malfoy, Draco!" He strode up and sat down. Two minutes later, the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" and Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead. If his father had ever gotten out of Azkaban and Draco had let the hat put him in Gryffindor he would be in so much trouble.

"Malfoy, Kriztyn!" _I just hope to god she doesn't all Gryffy noble and gets placed in Gryffindor. Father would have a fit if he finds out. _Draco thought to himself.

__

Well well well, another Malfoy. Do you want me to place you in Slytherin as well? Or would you rather beg to be in Slytherin? Oh no. Gryffindor is what I really want._ Fine by me, GRYFFINDOR!_

Every student that knew about the Malfoys gasped in surprise, except for her new friends who cheered. Draco was livid with anger, staring at his baby sister as she marched herself over to the red and gold decorated table with her friends.

"Malfoy, Moon!" Missie turned to Kriztyn. "What? Do you like have a twin or something?" Kriztyn rolled her eyes.

"Slimy cousin." She muttered. Juli nodded along with Missie.

Almost immediately as Moon placed the hat onto her silvery haired head, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Finally, it got to "Potter, Harry!" As the hat was placed upon his messy head, it said, _Amazing Courage, good ambition, but you are a true GRYFFINDOR!_

The Gryffindor table burst into a louder applause than anyone else had. The Potters were quite famous, an important family when they fought against You-Know-Who.

"Potter, Rose!" She went up grinning, saying, "Rose Potter! Vote for a monkey!" and she sat on the stool.

No one will cheer like that for famous Harry's little twin _sister_. She thought miserably, despite her smiling face. _Ah yes, like your twin, a true blue GRYFFINDOR!_

And as she suspected, she only got half the applause as he had recieved.

(plz o plz o plz o plz review. I wont post more unless i make it to 65 reviews I'm @ 56 now... SO SEND ME REVIEWZ PLZ!!!!!!)))


End file.
